The flight of aerial vehicles, and in particular, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), is regulated by designated organizations, such as the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). In the U.S. and other countries, other designated governmental or industry organizations may have a similar role. For example, the FAA (or other regulatory organization) may mandate that certain (or all) UAVs stay within visual line of sight of their users. On the other hand, the FAA (or other regulatory organization) may allow more freedom with respect to some UAV flight, by allowing beyond line of sight (BLOS) flight. However, these BLOS flight regulations may come with certain safety requirements for UAVs (e.g., in order for the UAVs to receive appropriate certification from the FAA or other regulatory organization). For example, in connection with BLOS flight, the FAA (or other regulatory organization) may mandate that UAVs be configured with certain capabilities, such as always-on telemetry, mechanical or software fault tolerance, geo-fencing, altitude restrictions, flight plan submission, approval requirements prior to take-off, and/or further capabilities or requirements. However, adherence to these flight requirements may be cumbersome and expensive for individual manufacturers to implement.